


Valentines Day : Heartbreak Edition

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: I want something and you can't ever provide me with it
Relationships: Andre Harris/Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Trina Vega, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Valentines Day : Heartbreak Edition

"So he's not gonna be back in time for Valentines day?" I ask, trying to mask my anger with curiosity

Tori nods sadly, staring up at my ceiling.

I sigh and walk over to her, laying down next to her on the bed.

"Come here Tor"

She slowly crawls over to me, laying in my arms as she lets out small sobs

"We barely see each other Jade. I- I don't even know if he loves me"

_I love you. Isn't that enough?_

"I'm sure he does Tor. I know he does. Who knows? Maybe after he'll give you a massive surprise?"

She doesn't answer me but from the way her sobs have died down, she is probably believing it.

_Don't. Don't believe it. He doesn't deserve you Tori._

"Well come on" I say, eager to take my mind of the girl who will never be mine

Tori looks up at me, her eyes puffy and red as small tears mark her face

"What do you mean?"

"We're not gonna spend all day moping, so get up, get dressed and lets go to the carnival."

Tori pouts and I can tell she is debating it.

"Please Tori? It'll make you feel better seeing me win"

Tori scoffs playfully

"The only thing you've ever won is the bet on who would vomit first"

I get up, untangling myself from her, missing her warmth immediately and walk towards the bathroom

"In my defence it went upside down and I had just eaten churros!"

________________________________________________________________________________

I wait downstairs for Tori to get ready and think.

I'm not the type to break up relationships for my own personal gain, but he treats her like shit. Maybe after today she'll realise that there are better options, _even if that's not me._

My phone rings loudly in my pocket, making me jump up in fear

"Fucking hell"

I pick it up and answer it quickly

"Hey Beck."

"Hey Jade, hows it going?" He asks, worry lacing his voice

I frown but decide that I'm probably gonna be getting calls like this from most people I'm close with

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm just waiting for Tori to get dressed so we can hit the Carnival"

"Tori?" Beck asks, he sounds confused and disbelieving

"yeah, Gareth couldn't make it back in time so I decided I'd take her out to help her cheer up"

"Jade. As much as I love your ideas on how to cheer up Tori, how is this gonna help your situation? All it's gonna do is remind you what you can't have"

I clench my fist and take a deep breath

"I know that already. I'm just hoping that she'll realise she needs and deserves better whatever the fuck he's giving her."

"Even if she goes for someone else?"

"Even if she goes for someone else."

The line goes silent for a bit before I hear Beck sigh

"Are you sure you can handle that? If it happens that is"

"I-" 

"Hey Jade, I'm ready" Tori calls out, skipping down the stairs.

I smile at her and go back to the call

"We can talk later Beck."

No answer

"Right?" I ask carefully.

"Be safe Jade. I'll call you later"

________________________________________________________________________________

I help Tori out of the car, and smile when she doesn't let go of my hand. 

"I didn't interrupt your conversation did I?" She asks guilty, getting closer to me with each step

"Nah, just Beck being my overprotective ex."

Truthfully, I'm glad Tori came when she did. Because I doubt I could handle it if she chose someone over me again. The first and second time was hard enough, I don't think I could make it through a third

"Hey. You okay?" She asks, squeezing my hand softly

"yeah. lets go wherever you want. Okay?" I say dejectedly. 

_She not mine, nor will she ever be mine_

________________________________________________________________________________

"See I told you I'd win something" I boast playfully, holding the giant panda I won at the shooting game.

Tori snorts as she points at me

"Its fucking taller than you Jade."

"hey! no it's not" I try to glare, but her laugh is so damn magical, I find myself smiling widely

Once she stops laughing she makes her way over to me holding out her hands

"Here, I'll hold it. I know how tired you get, so don't argue and pass it over" She says gently, taking the large toy from my hands

"whatever vega"

She winks at me and smiles softly, showing off her ice white teeth, making me blush

"No problem Jade. Now lets go to the picture booth"

_Fuck_

________________________________________________________________________________

We sit in the booth, teddy bear behind us as we hug each other tightly, faces pressed together as we face the camera.

Tori tickles my side a bit making me laugh heavily as the quick flash goes off

"Heyy" I whine, still smiling at her

"Come on, lets do funny faces for this one" She says making that little buck tooth girl meme face

Unable to hide my disappointment I smile tightly, so tight it doesn't even look like a smile

The flash goes off and i start to laugh

"Oh my god I didn't even do a face"

Tori laughs and quickly grabs me, pulling me into a hug

"Last one" She mutters in my ear

I blush heavily as she places a kiss on my cheek, close to my lips.

_This bitch_

________________________________________________________________________________

After we collect our photographs we head to the Ferris wheel, holding hands as we drink our slushies

"I dont get how you can like the blue slush Jade"

I look over at Tori with one eye and shrug

_I don't get how you can like Gareth Tor_

"I don't know either. It tastes really good though"

________________________________________________________________________________

The wheel gets to the top, and we simply stare at the stars. Admiring them from a distance

"Hey Tori?" 

"Yeah Jade?"

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to just disappear?"

I can feel Tori's eyes on me as I speak

"What do you mean?"

"Like just disappear,and not come back. No one knows where you are, and you don't know where your going? A bit like the stars. Disappear once everyone has seen you"

I feel her move over to me, holding my hand softly

"Jade. Are you okay?"

I nod my head, not wanting to speak. Debating on whether I should tell her now, and then disappear later.

"Come on Jade, your kinda scaring me now" She says, laughing nervously.

I look down at our entwined hands and smile sadly.

"I'm glad I met you Tori"

"Hey!Jadelyn" She shouts, not too loud, but loud enough for me to just stop

_No point revealing what shouldn't be said_

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Come on. You know me, I have random ass thoughts that occasionally sound rather morbid"

I smile brightly at her, trying to keep the tears at bay, she looks at me sceptically

"I'm staying at yours tonight."

"Sure."

She goes to say something but her phone pings.

_Gareth probably_

She looks down at the screen and her face brightens

_Gareth_

"Gareth said he'll be back tomorrow" She says excitedly.

I nod my head and smile the best I can

"That great Tori."

I look back up at the stars. 

_What a great time to disappear._

________________________________________________________________________________

We're walking back from the campus car park when my phone pings. Tori looks at me and I shrug

_Maybe it's Beck?_

I look at the message and my heart drops instantly

Hey Jade, I was wondering if you could help me surprise Tori. Like cover her eyes before you get to your place?   
~ Gareth the douche

"Jade. You alright?"

I nod my head too quick

"yeah, it's just Beck checking up on me"

I quickly send the message back before closing my phone

Sure, we're a few minutes away. Your lucky, I was gonna kill you for making her sad jkjk  
~Jade ✂️

Hahaha, Thanks for taking care of her for me Jade. See you guys soon  
~ Gareth the douche

________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you covering my eyes Jade?"

_I don't know_

"I've got a surprise planned for you, and it shan't be ruined" I say, putting on a fake English Accent.

_Anything to mask the pain_

"I hate surprises~~" Tori whines, but I can feel her lips curve upwards into a smile

We get to the dorms, where Gareth is standing outside, smiling as he holds a rose and some chocolates. He shoots me a smile and a thumbs up.

_Let her go._

I hesitate before I let go of her eyes

"I love you Tor" I whisper in her ear

"Love you too Jadey."

_She doesn't get it. She never will_

I look at Gareth, who's almost glowing in excitement and decide to do whats best for them

"Go to him"

_I let her go_

________________________________________________________________________________

I watch as Tori beams when she see him. I watch as she runs towards him, engulfing him in a big hug as she kisses him.

I pull my phone out and call Cat as I walk away

"Hiii Jadeee" Her playful voice fills my ears, but it's not enough to help the scorching pain I feel

"Jadey? Everything alright?"

"C-can you pick me up?" 

Tears flow down my face as turn to see Gareth smiling and leaning back in for a passionate kiss. 

"Jade?! Wha-Where are you?"

I give her the campus car park details barely, and sit inside my car, allowing the emotions to pour out of my heart.

I catch in the rear view mirror the giant panda. 

That was her's

The thought of Tori makes me cry harder, until my throat feels like it's on fire, and my eyes start to burn.

I look up at my door to see Cat rushing over, worry staining her face. I open the door and allow myself to cry in her arms

"It hurts Cat" I sob pathetically 

She rubs my back soothingly

"I know Jade Come on, lets get you back to the car"

________________________________________________________________________________

"He messaged you?" Cat and Sam ask surprised. 

I nod half halfheartedly as I throw them my phone, not caring if they see Tori's contact name. 

"What the hell is up with him?!" Sam curses

"He's barely with Tori, but all of a sudden he wants to be the knight in shinning armour?"

I shake my head softly

"Maybe-Maybe he does love her. And he's trying to to make it up to her"

Sam and Cat look at me in shock, and then pity

"I've given up, I put so much of my energy into a relationship that isn't even my own and it's draining. I can't keep trying to help her with him if every time I see them it makes me want to disintegrate."

Sam and Cat exchange worrying looks before Cat walks over to me, hugging me tightly

"I know a great way to get your mind of her Jen." Sam suggests, her eyes twinkling like a little shit.

________________________________________________________________________________

I'm not sure who I'm dancing with, or when I started dancing with them. 

Fuck, I'm not even sure where I am

But I am sure that I want another drink, and that I wanna go home with the pretty girl whose been grinding on me since I got here.

________________________________________________________________________________

TORI POV

I call Jade's phone again

"Sorry, but the person you have called cannot pick up at the moment. Please leave a voicemail after the tone *Beep*"

I sigh and hang up

_Where the hell?_

I call Cat, hoping she can tell me where Jade is

"Hey Tori!" Cat shouts energetically. Loud music and cheering erupts from the phone

"Hey cat. Where are you?"

"oh, me Sam and Jade went to a club. Why you wanna come?"

From the second I heard club I started putting on my shoes

_Why would Jade go to a club? She hates people and alcohol_

"Where are you?"

"It's the one like 10 minutes away from your place"

"On my way"

________________________________________________________________________________

I get to the entrance of the club Cat mentioned and go to walk in, but stop when I see Jade and some random girl step out of the back door, the two kissing roughly

Rage fires up in me as I stomp over to them

"Jade!" I call out

Jade takes her lips of the random girl and squints her eyes at me

_She drunk as fuck_

I grab her arm and pull her over to me, picking her up bridal style as I walk away, not giving a fuck about what the other girl is saying

Jade squirms in my arms, making me put her down gently on the floor

"HEY!" She drunkenly shouts

I pull my phone and message Cat that I have Jade, and we're going back to my place. 

________________________________________________________________________________

After a long bit of shouting Jade is finally on my back as I carry her back to my place

"What are you doing? I was gonna get laid Victoria" She complains

"I'm taking you to my place. That girl wasn't even nearly attractive and I wouldn't be surprised if she had some sort of disease Jade"

"Why do you care?"

My heart pinged at her words. _Does she not think I care?_

"Of course I care about you Jade. I'll always care"

I open up my front door and walk in, dragging my shoes off at the door. I walk Jade into my room and put her carefully on the bed

_Precious jewels should always be handled with care_

Jade glares at me 

"Stop acting like your my girlfriend Tori. You have a boyfriend remember? That ass-hole Gareth?"

I smile at her 

I always guessed she didn't like Gareth, but she put up with him for my sake

"We broke up, he got me those as a breakup gift so we would end on good terms. We did of course, but we decided that we probably liked other people"

Jade turns away, not looking at anything in particular

"I'm sorry you guys ended it but I want something you cant ever give me. No matter how much I want you I can't have you. Do you know how that feels Tori?" Her voice softens as the hurt drips into her words

"I'm so exhausted Tor."

I stand in front of her, looking into her sad,drunk emerald eyes. I lift my hands and place them on each side of her face, loving how her smooth cheeks feel in my hands

"I love you Jade. The way you want me too, and the way I want too"

I pull her in for a kiss, tasting the rhubarb on her lips

She pulls away, holding onto my shoulders for balance

"I love you Jade. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to realise it. I never really loved Gareth. It's always been you. I didn't know it back then, but I do now. So please Jade, tell me you love me back" I plead.

She looks at me before laying down

"I'm sleepy"

_This bitch_

________________________________________________________________________________

JADE POV

"Ughhh my fucking head" I groan

I look over and see the bright yellow curtains open

I smile sadly

_Tori_

My smile is instantly cut off when the sun shines directly in my eyes

"Ow fuck!" I shout, covering my eyes and hiding underneath the covers

The covers are pulled off me and the curtains have been closed. I open my eyes too see a smiling Tori, holding a cup of coffee and a bottle of water, along with some aspirin

"Morning babe. I brought coffee and water, but your gonna need to take the aspirin before you drink the coffee"

I look at her like she's crazy

"B-babe?"

Tori puts the items down on the desk and smiles at me

"Yeah?"

"No no, why'd you call me babe?"

Tori gets closer to me, her nose almost touching mine. Her minty breath wakes me up, just in case I was dreaming

"Yeah, don't you remember?" She whispers, softly placing her lips on mine before pulling away

"I love you Jade"

I sit there in shock, trying to take in all the things that have just happened

"I- I love you too Vega"

She steps back and smiles, pointing towards the coffee and water.

"I know, now take those before the real headache kicks in"

She turns around and walks out of the room

"happy valentines after all I guess" I mutter, taking the pills and water 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Get out of bed before I open the curtains

"Fuck you!"

________________________________________________________________________________

**~END~**

**Author's Note:**

> hey


End file.
